1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to pressure relief devices for compensating for pressure changes within sealed or isolated zones of an annulus of an oil or gas wellbore.
2. Description of Art
Sealing or isolating zones or areas of an annulus of wellbores is well known in the art. In general, one or more wellbore barriers such as packers or bridge plugs are disposed with in a wellbore above and below a “zone” or area of the wellbore in which production, or other wellbore intervention operations are performed. In some instances, the isolated zone is not being produced or intervention operations are not being performed, however, tubing, e.g., an inner casing, is disposed through this zone so that oil or gas production or other downhole operations can be performed below the isolated zone. In these instances, the fluid trapped or sealed in this isolated zone can expand or contract depending on the temperature of the fluid trapped in the isolated zone. When the temperature increases, such as during production from other zones within in the wellbore, the fluid expands and can cause damage to the inner casing of the wellbore, the outer casing of the wellbore, other components within the wellbore, or the formation itself. When the temperature decreases, such as when fluid is pumped or injected into the wellbore, the fluid contracts and can cause damage to the inner casing of the wellbore, the outer casing of the wellbore, other components within the wellbore, or the formation itself.